Total Drama Here It Goes Again
by tdifanforever
Summary: 18 contestants are going to the island to battle it out! Next time: Will Chris kick anyone else out because of their words? Will Dj get cursed again? Is Zoey going to make it without Mike on her team? Find out next time! Rated M just in case, Only cussing with the words asterisked out


**Authors note: This takes place one week after TDORTI and they somehow cleaned the island all of! It is after all a cartoon**

Chris: "Welcome all of you too another season of Total Drama! We have 18 campers from each generation of Total Drama to battle it all out for one million dollars! And cheesy tabloid media that has nothing better to report about, a brand new car! Wait chef, we said we're not going to do that one. Ok, no new car but a new tree! On the house! It all happens here right now on Total Drama Here It Goes Again! We really couldn't think of a better season name?"

*cue theme song*

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,_

Go up the mountain

_You guys are on my minds_

Show Jessica and Keith having a picnic

_You asked me what I wanted to be but I think the answer is plain to see_

Jo then comes running along with Brick and kicks dust into Jessica and Keith's faces

_I want to be famous!_

Scott is digging for an immunity idol while Heather is kissing Alejandro

_I want to live close to the sun, pack your bags cuz I already one_

Melissa and Lynette are cat fighting

_Everything to prove nothin' in my way I'll get there one day_

Lindsay is applying makeup when Izzy jumps up and scares her

_Cause I want to be famous_

Luke and Jack are arm wrestling and Jack takes him down in a second

_Bunch of na's_

Dawn is meditating when Cody sits down next to her blushing

_Still na's_

Dj is holding bunny while Amy is applying hairspray but it gets into his eyes so he runs of failing his arms

_I want to be famous x6, famous_

Zoey and Mike are kissing under Neath the Total Drama sign

Chris: "Let's get introduced to our contestants! First from our first cast! She was and still is a pysco!

Izzy steps off the bus, "Hello Chris! Do you want to see my venom spider dance I've been working on over the summer?"

Chris: "No. Anyways, she's back for more even though she couldn't find her way through the door! Chef, write that one down!"

Lindsay steps off the bus, "It's Lizzy! I really hope Kyler's coming here!"

Chris: "Hello Lindsay."

Lindsay: "Hello Kris!"

Chris: "It's, whatever! Next she's often called mean bee! It's Heather!

Heather steps off the bus: "These losers again? I thought I was getting some real competition!"

Chris: "Just wait,"

Heather: "What do you mean by that, oh no, not…"

Chris: "Yep it's Alejandro!"

Alejandro: "Hello senorita's, and Heather."

Heather: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alejandro: "We dated for a while but I decided to break up with you."

Heather: "I see, you still have feelings for me!"

Confessional

Heather: "So what? I want him back! *shrugs shoulders*"

End confessional

Alejandro: "I see you are quite mistaken"

Chris: "Any way's it's every one's favorite brick house Dj!"

Dj steps off the bus, "Hey Chris! Say there isn't any petrified animals is there?"

Chris: "Not that I know of"

Confessional

Dj: "I've been paranoid ever since World Tour, so if I seem a little on edge that's why, *cat meows and Dj jumps up."

End confessional

Chris: "He was cheated out by Alejandro in World Tour, It's the Codmister!"

Cody walks out of the bus, "Hey Chris, Sierra isn't on this season is she?"

Chris: "As of now, no"

Cody: "Well at least there is some good news to this"

Chris: "Time to introduce our second generations of Losers trying to make it big."

Jo steps of the boat

Jo: "What happened? Did you clean up in a week?"

Chris: "Yeah, a lot can get done when you get your interns to work."

Zoey and Mike get off together holding hands

Chris puts his two fingers in his mouth, "Sweethearts, Zoey and Mike!"

Mike: "It's nice…

Chester: "Whippersnapper!

Manitoba: "meet all

Vito: "All the fine ladies!"

Zoey punches him in the shoulder

Mike: "It was all Vito!"

Zoey: "Oh Mike, I know you'd never cheat on me!"

Mike: "And I know I'd never cheat on you!"

Chris: "Anyway it's Brick!"

Brick gets off the bus, "Brick McAuther reporting for duty!"  
Chris: "Yeah, sure, says the guys who'd quit."

Brick: "I broke a rule sir! We don't break rules!"

Chris: "Any way, it's the villain Scott!

Scott: "Yeah, yeah, you throw all the challenges, vote people off, and be a big jack a** and people call you a villain."

Chris: "Summed it up perfectly! And our last member Dawn!"

Scott: "What? NO! I'd rather take Staci Blah, Blah, over that moonchild!"

Jo: "She's not right I tell you! Not right!"

Dawn: "Jo, you're aura is a dark pink, I feel as if you have unexpressed feelings towards someone here."

Jo: "What, no! Sheezh, she's a fraud!"

Dawn: "And Dj, blue, creative today aren't we? Lindsay, Yellow, you're easily led by people!"

Chris: "Time to introduce our last 6 competitors! She's a girl with some tude it's Amy!"

Amy, "Chris, I protested your total drama in the city causing it to be dropped! I was the most popular and that's what you get for voting me off!"

Chris: "You dumb! I was bringing you back come the merge!"

Amy: "Oh, well in that case…"

Chris: "You are out right away! I'm replacing you with Lynette!"

Lynette: "Why Hello there"

Amy is led off by guys in suits

Chris: "It's Melissa!"

Melissa: "Good to be back, not, at least we're on an island this time."

Chris: "Jessica! And Keith!"

They both step off and kiss each other really quick

Jessica: "It's really great to be here."

Keith: "Owen's not here right? I didn't mean what I said about him during the awake-a-thon!"

Chris: "Relax. It's Luke!"

Luke: "Why hello there, I am pleased to apart of this adventure, not."

Chris: "Real funny mister! Any ways our last contestant Jack!"

Jack jumps off and lands on his hands

Jack: "I'm improving my balance in order to beat everyone."

Dj: "You do know it's not all about brawn right?"

Dawn: "Yeah, Cameron won!"

Cody: "So did Beth!"

Isabella: "Yeah!"

Chris: "Who are you?"

Isabella: "Only the show's number one fan, Sierra's a phony, and don't worry Cody, I like Dj myself."

Dj looks petrified.

Chris: "Security!"

Chris: "Any way's I am here to announce the teams, Jessica, Melissa, Lynette, Jack, Luke, and Keith are all Team 3rd Generation,

Team 2nd is Jo, Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Brick, and Scott.

Team 1st generation is Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Alejandro, Dj and Cody!"

All the teams stand on their podiums

Chris: "Now you must all vote one person off and they will go to another team!"

Jeopardy theme plays

Chris: "Dj, Mike, and Melissa all are changing places!"

Zoey: "What? No! Something must be wrong."

Dawn: "It's ok Zoey, your aura says you have an especially dark grey! We must change that or else your fate is sealed!"

Chris: "Will her fate be sealed? Who will go home first? Will it somehow be Ezekiel? Who will be the next villain and who will win it all? Find out next time on Total Drama Here It Goes Again!"

Next time on Total Drama Here It Goes Again:

Heather: "I looked weak in front of him!"

Alejandro: "Heather can't resist my looks for long!"

Mike: "I miss Zoey!"

Dj: "No! Not another dog!"

Lynette: "Wow, he just said that!"

Jessica: "Dawn is creepy!"

Dawn: "I call it unique."

The teams must pick one of their team members to be a dog to win a dog show!

Recap:

Team 3rd Generation

Jessica, Mike, Amy (replaced by Lynette), Keith, Jack, Luke

Team 2nd Generation

Jo, Dawn, Zoey, Dj, Brick, Scott

Team 1st Generation

Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Alejandro, Melissa, Cody

Final Words

Amy: "I was kicked out over that? F*ck you Mclean!"


End file.
